bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hattori Hanzō
. This is Madara...literally--Hohenheim of Light 00:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, no it isn't. Tell me how you came to that conclusion by just reading his appearance section, because as I have used Tobi's pic that part resemble Madara. I guess you came to this conclusion because he is old, a major villain and what, the image? First off this character is meant to be a Triumvirate member for an organization which has been around for a long time. So as one of the leaders it's more or less an requirement that this character be old also. So it's not because he's Madara, but because logically speaking he has to be old. As a triumvirate member he has to be a villain, so once again that is not because of him being Madara, but because he is meant to be a bad guy. I suppose you could say the fact that I stated him to have fought Yamamoto is similar to Madara vs. Hashirama, but would that simple statement seriously have made you think this was meant to be Madara if I hadn't used his pic? I mean seeing as he's meant to be one hell of a badass villain, I just put that in as a testament to his strength. I think you are searching for things that match Madara just because I used the image. So once more this is not meant to be Madara, this is not going to be Madara, please don't go around insinuating prematurely. Once I actually write something about the character and if then you still think he's Madara, then we shall talk. Cheers! -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 02:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not just searching because of the image. His background is basicallly a good-guy Madara and in your argument, you proved that right--Hohenheim of Light 02:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Jet you just set yourself up...... Using madaras image and the fact that one can pull out key point that reflect mardara's bio in naruto as relative to bleach, one doesnt have to insinuate that you copied, please change the image and then noone will say you crossed over madara uchiha...... Other than that I have nothing else to say other than change up his bio so its not looking like a c/p job.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Jet, seriously, King and 13 are absolutely right. Even if the picture of Madara was ignored, he: * Fought Yamamoto, in some epic battle. Yamamoto is pretty much Bleach's Hashirama. * This guy apparently knows all these secrets and stuff, which Madara also knows of the Ninja world and Konoha, prime example being Itachi's truth. * Verbatim: Over the millennia a number of rumors have arisen about him and his life is now so shrouded in mystery that it is almost impossible to discern the facts from the tales. Madara was kept in mysterious rumors, and held in high regard by many, like Onoki. Same situation. * Is one of the leaders of a criminal organization, which we all know Madara is connected to in Naruto as well. Must I go on? Seriously. Even if his abilities are going to be different, it doesn't overlook the fact that both Madara's image and a bleachified version of his history make up this character's back story, which can easily be considered a direct crossover by the standards of the admins. I sincerely request that you take another look at this, and hopefully change certain aspects of his character. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I do understand what you guys are saying, but trust me I am not creating a bleachified Madara here. I can't really put up much as my finals are going on but I will do what I can now. All I ask is this, let me put up a little more of his intro with a little background, and after that you guys can be the judge of whether it's alright or not. This being my article I will obviously not be the best person to pass judgement on whether it is acceptable or not as anyone who puts up stuff thinks it is good, it's for others to decide whether it truly is or not. So give me some time to reword the intro and flesh it out a little so that you get a little more info about his past and then if you guys think more changes are required then I will make them. Cheers! -- JЄT ΙΚΛ 04:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I would ask that, in the future, to you Jet, and to all others, the excuse "I can't flesh it out because I lack the time" doesn't fly anymore. I mean, seriously, I get that people here have alot going on in the real world, especially myself among others. But, that being said, if you're that busy, you shouldn't be starting any new characters then, let alone having to flesh them out. Usually, that limited time should be spent on pre-existing characters, and when more time is available, then one should work again on new characters. Now, this is merely my opinion, and in no way am I telling you, or anyone else by extension on BFF, how to manage your time. But, that being said, the "I don't have time right this moment to further add onto it" excuse won't fly anymore. If you don't have time, don't start a new character that will give off impressions like this one did. That is my advice. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ya, in hindsight I realize that this character was started at a slightly bad time and my inability to put up a completed article has lead to a lot of confusion that I think could maybe have been avoided. But you also have to consider the fact that different people have different approaches to creating characters. I for one normally take time to slowly write out a character and specially with stuff like bleach and naruto, where abilities have to be dealt with in detail, it takes even more time. With this character, when I started it I had thought I might be able to work really fast on it and get it up faster than usual but unfortunately I couldn't. I am not saying that I will not be working on this character till so and so date, I will just be updating him slowly and over a period of time so that it turns out the way I want it to. JЄT ΙΚΛ 05:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Spiritual Power descriptor I like what you've done so far, but I would shy away from using....descriptors not listed on the Bleach wiki: High, Great, Vast/Immense, Overwhelming Spiritual Power. Using descripters not synonymous with quantity....you might as well say he has.... A-razzle-ma-dazzle shim-fo-fazzle Spiritual Power. Just sayin. But other than that, update him when you can. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 07:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC)